<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chronos y los Ocultos by LamatDramak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554963">Chronos y los Ocultos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamatDramak/pseuds/LamatDramak'>LamatDramak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronos and the Hidden Ones [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Other, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamatDramak/pseuds/LamatDramak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La Muerte no es el final, y los Isu no son los únicos que pueden jugar con el tiempo. Desmond decide cambiar el destino de la orden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronos and the Hidden Ones [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologo.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La ultima cosa que recordaba era el dolor. Un dolor fulminante subiendo por su brazo, cegándolo y paralizando su corazón en su pecho, y finalmente la oscuridad.</p>
<p>Estando ahora abriendo sus ojos aun mundo en blanco lo hiso sentir desconcentrado, había esperado que la muerte fuera el final de todo. Se miro sus manos, estas parecían normales ninguna marca aparte de su tatuaje, aun que, solo vestía una especie de túnica blanca de un muy ligero material. Miro alrededor confundido, hasta que pudo percibir una silueta lejana, y comenzó a caminar, sintiendo solo un piso suave y casi cálido bajo sus pies descalzos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hola Desmond” susurro la suave voz que venía de la silueta, que no mostraba ningún rasgo, solo una leve luz que parecía dar una forma vaga de un humano, talvez un niño por lo pequeño que era, “Sé que esto es muy confuso para ti, siento mucho todo lo que tú y tus antepasados han sufrido a manos de Juno y Minerva” la voz era casi un murmullo, podía entenderle, pero no parecía ser ningún idioma en particular.</p>
<p>-Quién eres? -pregunto Desmond con seriedad preguntándose ahora que querían de él. La silueta se movió un poco y una niebla comenzó a aparecer y abriéndose dejando ver una imagen en esta, más de una, la imagen de la humanidad siendo consumida por el sol, y otra en que la humanidad se salvaba, pero era llevada a la esclavitud por Juno.</p>
<p>“Soy Parte de un mundo, en que estas dos opciones no eran las únicas opciones” le susurro “Soy alguien quien está viendo hacia el pasado, un pasado que nunca debió de ser” la silueta pareció tomar forma pero paso por varias imágenes diferentes, varios niños, y niñas antes de volver a ser solo una silueta de dios “Aun no tengo nombre, aun no tengo rostro, aun no he nacido” le dijo suavemente “Pero sé que ninguna de estas opciones son la correcta, ninguno de estos mundos es mi futuro, y para que yo y mis hermanos existamos, debemos salvar a nuestros ancestros” Desmond frunció el ceño confuso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Si aún no existes, como es posible que estés aquí? -pregunto observando a la figura, y las imágenes cambiaron dejando ver un futuro distinto, aunque no muy lejano, Desmond pudo ver a un niño de unos 13 años, sentado en la orilla de un alto edificio, observando el paisaje, sus cabellos eran largos a su mentón con cabellos castaños oscuros rizados y Desmond pudo ver sus ojos que era únicos, un ojo dorado y el otro azul, pero lo que más le impacto es que fuera de la coloración, este chico era idéntico a el cuándo niño.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Este es Elija, tu hijo” susurro la silueta con tono casi triste “Es quien será nuestro abuelo, pero Juno lo manipulara porque tiene los recuerdos de su difunto esposo y de otros como el, es casi una reencarnación, pasara un tiempo antes de que pueda liberarse, él nos envió aquí, a buscarte, para cambiarlo todo” le conto la silueta Desmond sintió su corazón encogerse mirando la imagen del niño, quien nunca supo de su existencia, y suspiro mirando la silueta de luz a su lado</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- ¿Qué debo hacer? -pregunto su tono firme, no pensaba dejar que esa bruja de Juno pusiera un dedo en su hijo.</p>
<p>La imagen se desvaneció dejando de nuevo todo en blanco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahí un templo que nunca fue descubierto, que no apareció en los mapas, y que solamente los Sabios saben de este, nisiquiera Juno sabe de su existencia. Era una sorpresa que su esposo preparaba para ella, ya que no podían tener hijos, uso la tecnología que tenían para crear a los humanos, y crear las criaturas del proyecto Olimpus, y busco crearle un hijo, pero nunca vio que se completara antes de vivir, dejando al Isu en suspensión, durmiendo mientras que el templo lo mantenía eterno, tenemos los medios, gracias al gran ojo, para enviarte y meterte en este cuerpo, asi como enviar un mensaje aun grupo, tal vez no de aliados, pero que te obedecerán que te darán los medios para emprender tu viaje, necesitas todos los artifactos, destruirlos o modificarlos para que Juno no pueda usarlos o solo tu o los que tu elijas puedan usarlos” le susurro este.</p>
<p>Desmond asintió y suspiro -bien, hagámoslo -se decidió, así se tardará miles de vidas, no dejaría que Juno ganara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alexios y Kassandra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Estos capítulos tomaran un poco mas de tiempo en salir, ya que quiero hacerlos lo mas largos que pueda, espero les guste esta historia.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“</strong>
  <strong>Alexios y Kassandra”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>          Alexios, conocido como Deimos, tenía 10 años cuando todo su destino cambio, por segunda vez en su vida. La reunión del Culto de Kosmos, parecía ser otra vez lo aburrido de siempre, avanzo cuando se lo indicaron para que pusiera sus manos en el artefacto para enviar el mensaje de siempre. Cuando lo que le llego a la mente fue algo diferente, mapas, rutas, el conocimiento de cómo llegar a un templo oculto donde en su interior se encontraba un dios dormido “Hijo de Chronos” le dijo la voz del artefacto “Ve a su lado, a su despertar” le llego la indicación, y volvió a su cuerpo algo mareado pero excitado por la llamada que recibió, los otros habían recibido no todo el mensaje pero lo suficiente, Deimos sabía que ellos solo pensaban en el poder que tener un dios en sus manos podría darles, él no les quito la idea de la mente, necesitaría el poder de estos para llegar más rápido al lado de este.</p><p>Les observo hacer preparaciones con mirada fría e impaciente, el viaje pareció tan tardado como las preparaciones, solo porque no se decidían sobre quienes irían, que barco tomarían para ir a la Magna Grecia, donde estaba la cámara, ya que los líderes del culto no podían ir, pero no querían dejar a ir a cualquiera. Chrysis iría ya que ella era su “Madre” y no deseaba dejarlo ir sin supervisión, Deimos arrugo la nariz, no queriendo a la bruja que viniera, pero ya podría librarse de ella. Tomo casi 3 meses llegar al lugar, Deimos el único que no lucia afectado por el largo tiempo en el mar, pero que vibraba de impaciencia por llegar y tocar tierra.</p><p>-estamos listos, mucho de este territorio es virgen así que hay que tener cuidado -dijo uno de los encargados de seguridad del grupo, Deimos termino de empacar comida, llenar su piel de agua, y una vez aseguro su espada y su arco en su espalda mientras Chrysis y los otros estaban distraídos salió corriendo internándose entre los arboles ignorando los gritos de los demás de que se detuviera, no tenía tiempo para todos ellos.</p><p>Siempre le habían dicho que no era “normal” él era Deimos, era hijo de dioses, tenía dones en su sangre únicos de su linaje, pero lo que no entendían todos ellos, era realmente cómo funcionaba ese poder. No era algo visible, era algo de instinto, él sabía a donde iba, porque algo en el recordaba haber ido alguna vez a ese sitio, su alma tal vez. Y ese día los dioses le acompañaban, puesto que ninguna criatura se interpuso en su camino, logro subir por montañas y al correr iba tan rápido que sentía que podría volar como Hermes. Hasta que finalmente se detuvo en la entrada de una caverna, entrando sin temor a la oscuridad puesto que sus ojos le dejaban ver claramente, sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, sabía que aquí estaba lo que buscaba, la respuesta a esos sueños que perturbaban su descanso y su mente.</p><p>La cueva parecía descender al corazón de la tierra hasta que finalmente llego a una puerta, esta desprendió una suave luz cuando se acercó, invitándole, abriéndose ante el contacto con su mano, guiándole por un pasillo de grandes techos con varios símbolos que no sabía su significado, hasta llegar a una gran y amplia cámara bañada en oro, al fondo, en una plataforma se encontraba casi un trono sumergido en una especie de luz liquida contenida en un arco de piedra que desprendía luz, y en ese trono recostado durmiendo, estaba un dios.</p><p>Alexios apenas se atrevió a respirar deteniéndose a la entrada de la gran cámara, instintivamente comenzando a quitarse las armas y zapatos, sintiendo que todo eso era demasiado impuro como para entrar a ese templo, cuando finalmente solo tenía la túnica que cubría su desnudes se atrevió a entrar sus pies descalzos entrando en contacto con el oro en el suelo y arrancándole un jadeo cuando sintió el calor suave que desprendía este, casi pudo sentir la diferencia de ambiente una vez paso la puerta, como una suave energía que le recorrió por completo antes de dejarle sentir bienvenido. Lentamente comenzó a avanzar hacia donde el dios dormido se encontraba, observándole atento.</p><p> </p><p>Había muchas historias describiendo a los dioses, pero este era realmente impresionante, su piel tensada sobre músculos compactos dándole una figura andrógina y fuerte, la silueta de un guerrero entrenado para la rapidez y la agilidad, podría no ser como Ares, que con un golpe podría destruir una montaña, pero este seguramente podría acabar con Ares con solo 3 toques antes de un parpadeo. Era alto, también, Deimos no era un niño de baja altura, era incluso alto para su edad, pero comparándose, este era un gigante, se sentía casi como un bebe de pie frente al dios dormido, solo a unos pasos de esa luz liquida. Sus cabellos negros le rozaban los hombros en una cascada de ondas negras, su rostro era hermoso, pero de rasgos fuertes, como las estatuas de Grecia que había visto alguna vez, y al mismo tiempo aún más hermoso, su piel era difícil de distinguir, era blanca pero al mismo tiempo de un tono dorado como todo el resto del cuarto, pero tenía unas marcas por todo su cuerpo, decoraciones en un tono dorado oscuro, como si alguien le hubiera pintado delicadas líneas decorativas, marca de su poder y su estatus divino.</p><p> </p><p>Deimos se hinco frente a este aun maravillado y se supo también un poco perdido y asustado, ahora que estaba ahí no sabía bien que hacer, sabía que la puerta al templo se cerró detrás de él, y no quería volver a donde la orden quería hacerlo un arma, no más que un esclavo. Su mirada cayó al suelo a sus manos en su rodilla que temblaban un poco. Por primera vez en algunos años sentía de nuevo esa sensación de ahogo en su pecho, la humedad en sus ojos.</p><p>          “Alessio” la voz pareció resonar por toda la cámara dándole un respingo al menor quien levanto la mirada de inmediato sus ojos muy abiertos, tomándose con unos ojos peculiares del dios que le miraba adormilado, un ojo era azul como el cielo o las aguas de un lago cristalino, y el otro era de oro brillante, este sobre todo hiso estremecer al menor porque sentía que este veía su alma, juzgándolo. “Pequeño Alessio, Deimos, tu mente esta confusa en este momento, y conforme crezcas todo empeorara, al menos mientras estés en manos de esa gente. Pero ya no tienen poder sobre ti, yo te cuidare, te mostrare el camino, pero por el momento aún no es la hora de salir de este templo, el tiempo debe seguir corriendo, tu hermana tiene una misión diferente, y debe encontrar su camino, tú tienes otro destino, algún día volverán a encontrarse, ese día los dos entenderán todo” le aseguro el dios quien en todo ese tiempo no había abierto la boca, pero se estaba comunicándose con el directamente a su centro. Alessio asintió con respiración temblorosa, ni siquiera había pensado en su hermana mayor, no sabía nada de esta, solo que se suponía había muerto, pero al parecer ella también estaba viva en algún lado.</p><p>“Ven pequeño, debes de dormir, cuando despiertes todo será más claro, y entonces empezaremos” le dijo este y elevo un brazo que había estado apoyado en la posa brazos del sillón invitándole claramente a sentarse en su regazo. Alessio jadeo levantándose y luego de un momento de duda entro a esa luz liquida que le recorrió todo, era cálida, envolviéndolo guiándolo al dios quien le acomodo en su regazo, quien le acaricio su cabeza, sus cabellos cortos casi a ras como era la costumbre, Alexios suspiro sintiéndose seguro, una sensación que no recordaba haber experimentado antes. Sus ojos se cerraron su cabeza quedo apoyada en el pecho del dios, quien se acomodó mejor para que ambos pudieran dormir cómodos. Y ambos se sumergieron de vuelta al sueño.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Alexios se sintió flotar en el mundo de sueños y visiones aunque la primera imagen fue la de un chico unos años mayor que el sonriéndole suavemente “Hola Alexios, me llamo Elija, igual que tu soy un sabio, y no solo eso, somos el mismo, reflejos de diferentes épocas, juntos ayudaremos a nuestro padre a cambiar a nuestra dinastía, yo me hare cargo de Juno en el futuro en el que existo, y tú te aras cargo de que ella no sea liberada en ese mundo donde tu estas” muchas de esas palabras no las logro entender, aparte de que este chico y él era el mismo, “Padre” la palabra fue acompañada por dos imágenes, la de un hombre de unos 28 años en ropa extraña de pie frente a una gran esfera dorada, y la del dios durmiente en la cámara de oro, así como el Elija y el, estos dos eran el mismo. “Reflejos” eso era una palabra adecuada, tal vez en ese otro mundo Alexios fallo, cayendo ante la locura no teniendo la fuerza para mantenerse completo, donde el fallo, Elija triunfo manteniéndose entero, dominando esas imágenes y memorias extrañas sometiéndolas a su voluntad. Pero ahora en este mundo Alexios no caería, su ADN estaba siendo modificado, Elija compartiendo su sangre, su herencia, haciéndolos la misma persona y hermanos a la vez, no eran el mismo por que Alexios era una persona, y Elija era un chico del siglo XXI, que guiaría una nueva orden que se ocuparía de Juno. Alexios su deber era ayudar a su padre, a Desmond a cambiar el destino de la dinastía, el destino del profeta. Elija en sus sueños le sonrió, ambos compartiendo bastantes rasgos, fuertes en diferentes maneras, pero ambos tenían ahora en su poder las memorias de Aida, y ambos las usarían para cambiar el mundo.</p><p>El templo atenuó las luces en la cámara donde las dos águilas del destino dormían, la tierra se movió cubriendo la entrada, borrando rastro de su presencia, no era momento de que ellos fueran descubiertos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Casi 20 años más tarde, en el corazón del Santuario de Kosmos, cuando Kassandra llego buscando respuestas luego de terminar con todos los miembros del culto, pudo ver un mensaje final dejado para ella, uno diferente al que su padre le dejara. Pudo ver a su hermano, lo supo en cuanto poso la mirada en la figura del niño de pie frente a él, y sin embargo no era la mirada de un niño.</p><p>“Kassandra, tu camino no será fácil, sé que el dolor será algunas veces insoportable, pero tú tienes tu misión, guiarla atravesó de la historia, pero tu destino final cambiara, igual que el mío. Nos volveremos a ver hermana, posiblemente varias veces a través de la historia, así que ten estas palabras como consuelo, no estás sola, aunque eso lo parezca a veces, estoy también en algún lado cumpliendo mi parte del destino, nos volveremos a encontrar, se fuerte hermana, vive, y guarda la entrada, así como la llave, hasta que llegue el momento. No me busques por lo pronto, te prometo yo ir a buscarte cuando sea el momento” le dijo con una sonrisa suave, una sonrisa de un niño, y Kassandra sintió algo dejar de lastimarla en su pecho, cuando abrió los ojos volvía a estar en el santuario y sin dudarlo más destruyo el artefacto, nadie más usaría ese objeto para el mal, así como su hermano cumpliría su destino, sintiendo su corazón más ligero, se volverían a ver.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bayek y Khemu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo 2</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bayek se dejó guiar por el templo, sus manos atadas a su espalda sintiéndose frustrado, desesperado, esos malditos enmascarados tenían a su Khemu. Miro alrededor atento mientras seguía al tipo los soldados a su espalda mirándole atento por movimientos inesperados. No había forma de que pudiera vencerlos a todos, menos aun sin ningún arma, necesitaba mantenerse calmado hasta que pudiera tener a Khemu a salvo.</p>
<p>Sintió alivio al ver a su hijo, intentando no dejar notar la gran sorpresa al ver esa puerta del templo, nunca había llegado a esa área, y podía notar de inmediato que esa puerta de piedra negra era algo aún más antiguo que el templo que lo protegía. No entendía que querían esos enmascarados, pero al menos su hijo parecía ileso, asustado eso seguro, pero no tenía ninguna marca en él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Khemu miro asustado cuando vio a su padre ser lanzado al suelo, atado y sin forma de defenderse, se mordió el labio no queriendo dejar escapar un sollozo de miedo, debía de ser fuerte y valiente, como su Papo. Dio un leve respingo cuando el tipo le puso esa esfera dorada en sus manos, sobre todo por qué sintió como entro en calor en sus manos, pero no como el metal, era diferente como si algo despertara, parpadeo un poco casi seguro que podía ver un leve brillo salir de entre las marcas del metal, pero nadie parecía haberlo notado. Jadeo cuando el tipo le empujo llamándole la atención, y recordando lo que estos querían que le dijera a su Papo.</p>
<p>-Quieren que les digas como abrir la cámara -dijo rápidamente, parpadeando luego una vez más sintiendo algo diferente en la cámara, una sensación de que algo respiraba sobre su hombro, que algo abría los ojos en la oscuridad, no lo entendía, era algo vago, él siempre había podido percibir cosas que otros no podían, pero nunca a este grado. Salió de su mente cuando el tipo le quito la esfera de sus manos, y le empujó hacia su padre de nuevo, dejándolos por un momento, distraídos por algo en la otra cámara. Y se apuró a intentar liberar a su padre de sus ataduras.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Khemu, no -siseo Bayek viendo a su valiente hijo dándole una sonrisa temblorosa antes de ir con los pasos silenciosos y robando rápidamente del cinturón la daga del enemigo, regresando de inmediato a su lado poniéndosela en mano, justo a tiempo para que los tipos se volvieran de nuevo a prestarle atención, estaban apurados, comenzando a desesperados, debía liberarse de inmediato al ver como tomaban a su hijo, ya podía ver que si no lograba liberarse de estos se llevarían a su hijo de nuevo.</p>
<p>Lo siguiente fue casi una pesadilla, liberándose lanzándose al ataque como un idiota, escuchando la sonrisa en la voz de ese enmascarado “La serpiente acepta tu respuesta” antes de moverse guiando su mano y su fuerza hacia su hijo justo detrás de este, Bayek sintió su corazón explotar viendo la daga que sujetaban sus propias manos perforar el pecho de su hijo, muy abiertos en sorpresa antes de rodar y cerrarse perdiendo la conciencia.</p>
<p>En sus gritos desesperados de horror Bayek no vio a los tipos salir corriendo fuera de la cámara, sollozando tomo a su hijo entre sus brazos llamando a su hijo una y otra vez cerrando los ojos. No notando como todo pareció detenerse a su alrededor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bayek abrió los ojos sus lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas y jadeo viendo a su hijo en sus brazos que ahora parecía resplandecer, una especie de velo comenzando a cubrirlo, lentamente lo dejo en el suelo mirándolo confundido antes de mirar alrededor era como un espejismo, una imagen sobre la imagen de la cámara, todo dorado, el campo de juncos, le dijo su mente su respiración volviéndose un poco más profunda cuando frente a él se comenzó a formar una silueta dorada de un hombre de oro, no podía distinguir sus rasgos pero no quedaba duda que era uno de los dioses, un faldón dorado a su cintura y nada más le miraba con un ojo dorado y uno del color del cielo antes de dirigir su mirada a Khemu cubierto por completo en ese velo dorado que Bayek comprendió luego era el resto de la ropa del dios.</p>
<p>“Bayek, tu hijo es especial, de un linaje único, puedo salvarle” dijo el dios en un idioma que no reconoció, pero aun así logro entender. El Medjay se lamio los labios, antes de bajar la mirada y apoyar su frente contra la piedra del templo reconociendo lo que este ofrecía.</p>
<p>-Hare lo que quieras, por favor, por favor sálvale -rogo desesperado, no le importaba si lo que debía de dar a cambio era su propia vida, su alma, todo lo que este pidiera a cambio de su hijo. Un leve tintineo le hiso levantar la mirada el dios le tendía un objeto, una pulsera de la cual colgaban algunas plumas doradas, magnificas cada una de ellas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“El mal se alza en Egipto, ve tras ese grupo y termina con sus líderes, una pluma por cada uno, marca con su sangre las plumas, cuando termines, tu misión, te diré a donde puedes ir, pero hasta entonces, Khemu estará seguro conmigo, nada malo le sucederá, pero hasta que ese mal no desaparezca no podrá volver a tus brazos “ le dijo el dios, y Bayek sintió su corazón endurecerse su mirada afirmándose tomo la pulsera llevándola a sus labios aceptando su misión, vio luego al dios inclinarse y recoger a Khemu quien se veía diminuto en sus brazos.</p>
<p>“No puedes decirle de esto a nadie Bayek, ni siquiera a su madre, ella tiene su propia misión” le informo y el Medjay asintió aceptando, cerro sus ojos y aspiro profundamente, cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró de nuevo en esa cámara de piedra negra, en sus manos la pulsera de plumas que ya no se veían tan brillantes, pero aun perfectas, y en donde antes el charco de sangre de su hijo ahora había algo más, algo envuelto lino blanco.</p>
<p>Bayek jadeo en sorpresa, dentro de la sabana de lino, se encontraba una muñeca, como ninguna antes que hubiera visto, y era además la viva imagen de su Khemu, un durmiente niño vestido cual príncipe. El Medjay beso la frente de la muñeca antes de cubrirla cuidadosamente de nuevo, entendiendo que este era algo que fuera representación de su hijo para que su madre y otros pudieran despedirse, aspiro profundamente y salió de ahí sus ojos negros fríos y decididos, tenía un grupo que encontrar y destruir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Desmond apenas abrió sus ojos en su templo sintiendo otra pequeña figura acomodada en su regazo, la daga ya había desaparecido y el manto ya le había curado su herida, le rescato justo a tiempo, un poco más tarde y este habría muerto, miro a Khemu suspirar y seguir durmiendo Alexios al otro lado arrugando su ceño un poco antes de reacomodarse mejor en sus brazos, sonrió un poco entretenido, antes de volver a dormir, curioso de poder observar a Bayek, gracias a la pulsera en su muñeca que ahora llevaba con él para todos lados. Khemu y Bayek tenían suerte de que estuvieran a las puertas de ese templo Isu, de otra forma jamás hubiera podido ayudarles. O tal vez era el destino.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Khemu miro alrededor algo curioso, todo era blanco, pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía vacío, luego presto atención al frente donde dos figuras, una de un niño de 10 años de cabellos castaños claro en trenzas pequeñas y expresión algo seria y casi fría, y otro mayor de unos 13 años de cabello castaños lacios a su mentón, que tenía una expresión tranquila que le dedico una sonrisa suave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Bien venido Khemu -le dijo el mayor invitándole a acercarse a ellos, curioso el pequeño de 8 años se acercó a los mayores lucían tan diferentes uno del otro, pero por alguna razón se sentían familiares -Te explicaremos todo -le aseguro el mayor tomando su mano, el otro chasqueo la lengua, pero tomo la otra mano de Khemu como quien se sintiera a obligado, o al menos actuara como tal, antes de sin más estos dos le guiaron por el lugar. Por el momento las memorias y preocupación por su Papo quedo atrás, sabía que todo estaría bien, al menos mientras estuviera con estos dos no se sentiría tan solo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fue difícil la misión, larga y agotadora, fue frustrante darse cuenta que aún quedaban plumas en la pulsera a pesar de que todo el grupo parecía haber sido vencido, pensando por un momento que el dios le engaño y no le devolvería a Khemu, para luego descubrir las mentiras de Cleopatra, y ver la desilusión en los ojos de Aya.</p>
<p>Simplemente no parecía haber final, Aya desapareció para dar paso a Amunet, fundaron la Orden de los Ocultos, y fueron casi 20 años, una vez la Orden estuvo establecida, una vez todas las plumas doradas se transformaron en rojas, cuando Amunet se fue a Roma, cuando finalmente sintiéndose cansado de tanta muerte, que la pulsera cambio en sus manos, las plumas desprendiendo un quedo brillo y uniéndose al centro creando un medallón, donde miro anonadado el símbolo de los Ocultos, algo que no había decidido hasta mucho después de ese encuentro con el dios de oro. Solo en su habitación de uno de los refugios de la Orden, escucho el mensaje que había esperado por tanto tiempo, marcando finalmente el fin de su misión.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Deja este medallón en manos de quien creas es un buen líder, este medallón deberá mantenerse en la Orden de los Ocultos, alguien con el don del águila, su sangre debe de poner en el símbolo antes de heredarlo, si es absorbida es digno, solo el que lo tiene y quien lo herede debe de saber de esto, este medallón guardara las memorias de la Orden” Decía la instrucción y Bayek entendió que esto era algo más que una simple misión, era algo más grande de lo que él podría entender, pero se sintió tranquilo también porque así realmente la Orden de los Ocultos seria eterna. Y también había un mensaje más solo para él.</p>
<p>“Ven a mi templo, Khemu te espera” decía simplemente, confirmando así que después de tanto tiempo su misión había terminado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bayek paso el medallón, con el simple mensaje e indicaciones, “mantenlo siempre contigo, pásalo al siguiente cuando este te lo indique, guarda las memorias de la Orden” el medallón acepto la sangre cediendo así la línea, los ojos de este brillando por un momento antes de mirar impactado a Bayek, pero aceptando su misión. Lugo de eso Bayek desapareció, ninguno de los Ocultos volvió a saber de él, y al final se le dio por muerto, solo Amunet en algún punto recibió indicaciones que le llevaron a la tumba donde su amado Bayek descansaba, y donde indico que fuera enterrada una vez ella murió años después.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</strong>
</p>
<p>Bayek miro la tumba con una sensación extraña antes de alejarse, su cuerpo cubierto en diferentes ropas, subió a su camello y partió, nadie le reconocería, nunca pensó cual sería su destino cuando llego al templo luego de muchos meses de viaje, nunca imagino ver al dios en carne con Khemu y otro niño en sus brazos, nunca imagino lo que le seria rebelado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La capucha callo por el viendo dejando ver aun Bayek de 20 años, su piel sin cicatriz alguna, un tatuaje dorado en su mejilla, sus cabellos negros acomodados en trenzas atadas cuidadosamente, y soltando una leve sonrisa antes de simplemente desapareció una vez nadie podía verlo entre las arenas con todo y camello, en un brillo dorado. Un nuevo cuerpo, una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad con Khemu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Papo! -le llego la exclamación feliz de su hijo cuando reapareció en el templo dorado por el portal, su montura desapareciendo también dejándole caer ágilmente en el suelo de piedra y atrapo a Khemu en sus brazos, sonriendo hacia el dormido dios, antes de volver su atención a su hijo quien le fue contando todo lo que había hecho ese día y que había aprendido, antes de que se encaminaran al otro lado donde otra puerta le llevaba a otra cámara donde había varias zonas con la luz liquida, la inmortalidad no era del todo simple, pero era algo que aceptaba.</p>
<p>-Es hora de dormir Khemu, podrás seguir jugando con los príncipes en el Códice, por ahora cumplimos nuestra misión, y hay que volver a la cama, nuestro Faraón no necesita que estemos aquí afuera de momento -le dijo suavemente, Khemu asintió dejándose llevar en brazos a la zona cercana de la luz liquida donde había un sillón casi una cama donde se acomodaron y pronto dormían. Al menos era lo más parecido a dormir, ya que sus mentes iban al Códice, o el gris, un punto entre tiempos, un lugar que no era el mundo, pero no era el más allá. Donde todos estaban conectados, un sitio seguro para ellos, que, además, lentamente dejaba de ser totalmente blanco, los 3 pequeños comenzaban a llenar de color el lugar, donde podían “vivir” sin ser afectados por los pesares y dolores de la vida real, donde sus almas y mentes descansaban, hasta que llegara el momento de despertar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mensaje</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hola chicos, solo avisando, esta historia no esta abandonada, solo que me llego el momento de iluminación de que el nuevo juego cuenta información que podría usar en la historia, así que esta en pausa entre que sale el juego y logro sacarle todo el jugo que puedo, no se preocupen no pondré spoilers pero si quiero encontrar un poco mas de información del canon antes de continuar, espero no sea mucho problema con ustedes. Gracias por su paciencia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capitulo 3: Los Mentores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Manipular el tiempo era al mismo tiempo la cosa más complicada y más sencilla del mundo. Si estabas consiente, de que en realidad el tiempo no era una línea recta, sino más bien un enorme y complicado circuito de diferentes rutas y caminos, algunas rutas no podías cambiarlas, como la línea de la cual venia Desmond, nada cambiaria que en esa historia él estaba muerto, su hijo, seria quien terminara por destruir a Juno en esa línea vengando así a todo su linaje. Pero ahora existía una nueva línea, una que se estaba escribiendo conforme Desmond tomaba elementos de otras líneas, así que técnicamente no había peligro de que tal o cual pudiera desaparecer, al menos, no en la línea en la que estaba interesado modificar, por que técnicamente no estaba cambiando nada, porque nunca antes paso nada hasta el momento en que el hiso algo, sin embargo, si quería que la rama en la que estaba se mantuviera lo más similar a la que él conocía, por ejemplo el nacimiento de Ezio, debía de tener cuidado con que piezas debía de mover, sobre todo cuando empezó a ver a través del medallón la aparición del linaje que le dio origen, sabía que no podía cambiar nada en ese momento, no más de lo que ya había hecho dejando su medallón en el mundo que grabaría la esencia de todos los assassins que lo tocaran, al menos no hasta que llegara el momento adecuado. Pero necesitaba un elemento importante, quería a Altaír, necesitaba de su guía, pero necesitaba al Altaír quien ya había visto todo, quien había estudiado la manzana, el sabio fundador de la orden moderna, y además también necesitaba al Ezio quien le había hablado en esa tumba, quien le había dado palabras de sabiduría, quien se atormentaba por todo lo pasado, por las oportunidades perdidas, pero acepto confiar en que Desmond podría hacer algo con el mensaje, aunque no fue cierto, no del todo. No aún.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aquí es cuando entraba algo de la manipulación súper complicada del tiempo uno quería hacer un cambio, sin hacer un cambio, dejar que el tiempo siguiera corriendo en la línea “base” donde el “pasado” era aún el “presente”, e ir a otra línea, similar por completo a la cual Desmond originaba sin ser esa, y entrar en un punto donde los dos maestros se encontraban, y sabía exactamente cuándo. En ese momento mágico, donde el viendo a través de los ojos de Ezio vio los últimos momentos de Altaír, y Ezio le hablo, esa línea desaparecería luego de eso, o tal vez se crearía un extraño bucle conectándolo con otro, pero en ese punto muchas cosas en ese intricado bosque de líneas de tiempo, se había transformado en una madeja de hilos de los cuales elegía los que le gustaba como él quisiera para ponerlos en su propio tapiz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Desmond se detuvo un segundo, o un milenio en el gris, mirando sin ver a su alrededor dudando un poco “Sigo siendo humano” le resonó en su pecho, antes de sentir una mano tomar la suya y se volvió para ver la proyección de Elija sonriéndole triste, pero comprendiendo su idea. Desmond asintió sintiendo su mente calmarse y su corazón decidirse, no sería durante mucho tiempo más, era difícil sentirse humano cuando tu espíritu y mente estaban vagando, pero todo era por su familia. La imagen de su hijo desapareció y este siguió su camino, no dudando de nuevo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Masyaf, Syria, 12 de agosto de 1257</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Altaïr estaba cansado tanto en cuerpo como en alma, mientras avanzaba por el oscuro pasillo de la biblioteca, apagando las lámparas a su paso, la puerta sellada a su espalda, su hijo llevándose a la hermandad aun sitio seguro, tranquilo al menos con que esa parte de su trabajo ya estaba terminada. Suspiro llegando a la gran cámara, y fue a donde el pedestal esperaba por la manzana del Edén en su mano, había gastado tantos años, tantas noches, tantos momentos perdidos intentando descubrir los secretos de esos que vinieron antes, y sentía que no logro ni alumbrar la puerta de todo ese conocimiento, dejándolo frustrado, triste y sintiéndose como un viejo tonto. Coloco la manzana en su sitio, observándola un momento antes de ir a sentarse a la única silla del lugar, con un leve quejido ante el reclamo de sus huesos, saco con cuidado de su bolsillo el último disco que usaría para grabar sus memorias, posiblemente lo único que había logrado entender cómo utilizar, y aun así sentía que algo se le había ocultado. Pero no valía la pena seguir pensando en eso, no tenía ni la juventud, ni la fuerza ya para seguir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El disco brillo lentamente en su mano mientras plasmaba sus memorias, sintiéndose adormilado, cerro sus ojos apoyando su cabeza en su asiento, su mano sujetando el disco quedando cómodo en su regazo. Y la oscuridad simplemente lo rodeo, sintiendo una sensación cálida envolverle, animándole a dejar irse, olvidarse del dolor finalmente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No libros, ni tesoros… pero solo tú hermano mío…” Altaïr abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiéndose algo desorientado, se encontraba de pie, casi aun lado de la manzana en su pedestal. Se miró las manos notando de inmediato las grandes diferencias, para empezar tenia todos los dedos, y eran las manos de un joven, noto de inmediato también que traía sus viejas ropas, sus túnicas blancas, y la capucha, el sonido de movimiento le distrajo de sus observaciones y abrió su boca sin ruido al ver que la biblioteca ahora lucia muy diferente a como lo recordaba, para empezar, había un esqueleto en la silla donde el dormía antes. Sentía que debía entrar en pánico cuando su mente le informo que no, el técnicamente “seguía” en la silla, ese esqueleto era el suyo, pero la imagen del otro hombre mayor hincado frente a la silla le distrajo, otro assassin, más específicamente otro Mentor, no tenía duda de eso, alguien buscando la sabiduría de la cámara, y ahora con el disco en su mano sus ojos brillando en dorado seguro estaba viendo sus últimos momentos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Qué es eso? -susurro perdido volviendo a observarse a sí mismo notando entonces más detalles, estaba seguro que era algo así como un fantasma, el aura dorada que desprendía, era similar al que la imagen de esos que venían antes daban cuando mandaban mensajes, miro hacia la manzana con ojos muy abiertos, ¿acaso, todo ese tiempo que estuvo en contacto con el objeto habían capturado su alma en este?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas el otro Assassin quien no parecía poder verle se levantó saliendo de las memorias con un suspiro de pesar, “Requiescat in pace, hermano” dijo a su esqueleto antes de que sus ojos se posaran en la manzana, acercándose con expresión seria “Otro aparato” chasqueo la lengua levantando su mano, y antes de que pudiera tocarla esta se ilumino envolviendo la biblioteca entera, y Altaïr supo el segundo en que este fue capaz de verle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Merde! -exclamo Ezio retrocediendo dos pasos de golpe, cuando la figura de blanco encapuchada pareció aparecer de la nada, llevando su mano a su espada, pero deteniéndose cuando todo su ser pudo reconocerle, este le observaba con tanta curiosidad como seguro el sentía. - ¿Altaïr? -susurro incrédulo.</p>
<p>Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudieran decir algo más, la esfera brillo una vez más y otra figura apareció, esta vestía igual de blanco y capucha, pero muy distinto a lo que antes hubiera visto, sus brazos estaban al descubiertos dejando ver una serie de marcas doradas recorrerlos como tatuajes, estaba descalzo y sin ninguna arma encima, y el brillo dorado a su alrededor era similar al del fantasma de Minerva que viera en su juventud, este les observo y sonrió, una sonrisa casi llena de amor, podría decirse.</p>
<p>“Me alegra poder finalmente conocerlos en persona Altaïr, Ezio” comenzó su voz era profunda, pero con una nota suave y cálida, este elevo sus manos y se quitó la capucha descubriendo su rostro, dejando ver un rostro muy hermoso “Me llamo Desmond” se presentó, y Ezio casi dio un respingo de reconocimiento, el cual este noto y asintió confirmando así sus sospechas. “Lamento mucho todo lo que han tenido que sufrir por culpa de los artefactos, me temo el destino de nuestro linaje está lleno de pesares y manipulaciones por esos que vinieron antes, sé que tienen muchas preguntas, y hare lo posible por responderlas, pero en este mismo instante no hay tanto tiempo como me gustaría, necesito de ustedes, tenemos aún enemigo en común mucho más grande que los templarios, lo que es más la existencia de ellos es por causa de ese ser -les comenzó a decir con seriedad -al mismo tiempo el problema que Minerva nos presentó, sobre el fin del mundo por causa del sol, también necesita solución -miro a Ezio con pesar -el mensaje me llego muy tarde, solo unos meses antes del final, no pude hacer mucho al respecto, pero se nos presentó una oportunidad, una forma de corregirlo todo”</p>
<p>Los dos mentores seguían observándolo aun perdidos y abrumados por su aparición. Altaïr se quitó la capucha mirando a Desmond con seriedad.</p>
<p>-Dices que has podido entonces descifrar todo? -pregunto serio, el aludido asintió y luego sacudió un poco la cabeza con pesar.</p>
<p>“Es mucha información, aun a veces me abruma, es imposible comprenderlo en nuestros cuerpos, nuestro linaje aunque ideal aun no es perfecto, solo mi hijo tuvo la oportunidad de entenderlo y fue quien creo este método para corregirlo, sé que estás cansado Altaïr, pero necesito de tu guía, eres quien estuvo más cerca de entenderlo todo aparte de mi hijo, estoy seguro una vez vengas a mi lado todo se verá más claro” le dijo serio, el águila de Masyaf aspiro profundamente y asintió aceptando eso, demasiados sacrificios como para no aceptar la oportunidad de la iluminación. Antes de que Ezio pudiera decir algo, sin embargo, Desmond se volvió a verle y se acercó tocando su mejilla casi delicadamente.</p>
<p>“Ezio, mi profeta, eres quien ha sufrido más injusticias, has sacrificado una y otra vez todo por la hermandad, te puedo asegurar una oportunidad única, la posibilidad de salvar a tu familia, no puedo cambiar muchas cosas en la época de Altaïr porque cambiaria demasiado las cosas, podría salvar algunas personas de su elección, pero en tu caso Ezio, tu existencia es un Nexo en el tiempo vital para nuestra meta, puedo darte la oportunidad de salvar a tu familia” le dijo con gran seriedad, quitándole el aliento al italiano que le miró fijamente a los ojos un largo momento juzgando si decía la verdad.</p>
<p>Con un suspiro tembloroso se quitó la capucha dejando ver sus cabellos plateados, se relamió los labios y asintió -bien…. Intentémoslo una vez más -susurro su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, aun sintiéndose abrumado y perdido, pero la energía que les envolvía le hacía no tener miedo.</p>
<p>Desmond sonrió, una sonrisa hermosa e iluminada, y todo comenzó a brillar con intensidad alrededor de ellos, tuvieron que cerrar los ojos cuando fue demasiado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gracias por confiar en mi” susurro Desmond casi a su oído y sintió mucho sueño dejándose llevar por el cansancio, confinado totalmente.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Asi que.... aun no termino el juego, esta largo el condenado, y decidi mejor seguir la historia saltandome este juego, una vez termine igual y escribo una historia con este personaje, hasta entonces mejor le seguimos aqui o nunca se acaba. XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Altaïr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sigo viva, pero eso de la universidad online me esta robando la inspiración un poco, el siguiente capitulo me tomara un tiempo, planeo que sea el mas largo del momento, con suerte.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 4</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Altaïr abrió los ojos despertando en una cámara dorada, lentamente se incorporó maravillado al sentir su cuerpo tan joven, se miró sus manos de nuevo completas, noto entonces que había estado durmiendo en una especie de sarcófago, pero sin tapa y el interior lleno de algo que parecía luz liquida, lentamente salió de este notando su desnudes, pero viendo también a un lado en una mesa dorada ropa y armas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Bienvenido al Templo de la resurrección”</em>
</p>
<p>Le llego la voz de Desmond casi a su oído, te explicare todo, tenemos ahora mucho tiempo para poder explicarlo todo, pero debemos prepararnos”, Altaïr asintió distraídamente terminando de vestirse y colocarse sus nuevas navajas ocultas en sus manos estas no le quitarían un dedo al controlarlas, una vez se sintió listo salió de esa cámara, una puerta se abrió dándole paso a la cámara principal del templo donde dormía Desmond y el pequeño príncipe, lentamente más detalles llegaban a su mente “Todo lo que has aprendido en el Códice, volverá a tu mente, tu cuerpo es nuevo aun, aun estas adaptándote a él, te traje a este nexos aun con tiempo para que puedas adaptarte, pero así como prometí a Ezio, a ti también te dejare salvar algunas vidas, hay cosas que no podemos cambiar, pero si estamos a tiempo o modificamos solo un poco los movimientos será suficiente, además aquí aparece un objeto que debemos modificar un poco” le dijo Desmond, y lentamente la mente de Altaïr comenzó a aclararse, y podría decirse que “florecer” se encontraban en una época antes de incluso su padre, y tenía que recuperar varios objetos y comenzar la creación de una nueva orden, la Ocultos, aun mas secreta que la de los assassins.</p>
<p><em> “El tiempo no nos tocara de la misma manera ahora, necesitamos asegurar el templo, nadie puede invadir el sitio, y necesitamos asegurarnos que quien se ponga en este sitio sea nuestra gente, en el futuro, podremos salir a la luz, pero de momento no seremos más que la sombra de las sombras, puedes salvar a los que quieras pero nadie podrá saber la verdad de eso, los que sean parte de nuestra hermandad deberán ser fantasmas por un largo tiempo”</em> le dijo Desmond, y Altaïr asintió aceptando esa misión, noto entonces la llegada de otra figura, y le reconoció como uno de sus hermanos Bayek, quien le sonrió un poco, este le ayudaría, juntos comenzarían la construcción.</p>
<p>-Empecemos entonces, aun es zona virgen, hay que asegurarnos de elegir bien a los conquistadores -dijo Bayek y Altaïr sonrió y ambos salieron, muchas cosas que hacer, Bayek se quedaría en la zona para resguardarla, y Altaïr exploraría para entender que estaba pasando en esa época.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>El templo, estaba en una isla que no estaba en los mapas, justo en el centro entre Grecia, Italia, libia, y varios otros lugares, al alcance de muchos, pero gracias al poder del templo, nadie que no tenía la guía adecuada podría encontrar la isla, pero Altaïr pronto encontró que ellos tenían gran facilidad de moverse de un lado a otro, transportarse a cualquier parte del mundo, gracias a sus medallones especiales, fue a ver por todos lados, siguiendo el paso de la hermandad, era interesante ver cómo eran antes, manteniéndose en las sombras, no interfiriendo, pero ya marcando algunos individuos de interés, también recogiendo gente, fantasmas, seres olvidados que nadie extrañaría ni notarían su ausencia, pero que en sus venas corría la sangre de los Isu, quienes en su lecho de muerte aceptaron su guía, no se les otorgo la vida eterna como a Bayek y a él, pero si se les curo, y Bayek comenzó su entrenamiento, y lentamente una ciudad comenzó a formarse sobre el templo, granjas, y demás, nadie podría encontrar la isla, pero si ellos podían encontrar y viajar a todas partes, barcos fueron construidos, sabían todos los idiomas, y podían actuar como que venían de algún otro lado cuando comerciaban, mezclándose sabiéndose moverse en las sombras aun cuando usaban mascaras en la luz que nadie podía ver.</p>
<p>Los Ocultos, aquellos que estaban siempre viendo el mundo. Los mentores eran como llamaban a Bayek y a Altaïr, nadie sabía de dónde venían, pero les escuchaban, obedecían, tenían una vida simple y buena, y eran fieles, fieles al dios dormido en el corazón de la Isla, quien los mantenía seguros de los invasores y las guerras, pero todos ellos eran guerreros, mortales y perfectos, y si se necesitaban seguían a alguno de los mentores, no temían a la muerte, si morían el Códice les recibiría aun que no era lo planeado, una religión se formó, ninguno de los Ocultos creía en el cristianismo, ni en ninguno de los otros dioses, aun que sabían que existían otros, para ellos, esos eran tan imperfectos como cualquier humano, Juno era casi el demonio para ellos, el enemigo, quien jamás debía escapar de su encierro, y Chronos, era quien les guiaba al futuro libre de ella, ninguno estaba atrapado en la isla, si querían podían irse, y solían irse solo para encontrar a alguien como ellos, y volver a tener la familia “Afuera es caótico y lleno de guerras, humanos esclavizando a otros, alguien siempre queriendo el poder, este sitio, este es el Edén, somos libres aquí, no hay enfermedad, ni guerras, ¿Por qué no querríamos volver?” Bayek solo sonreía entretenido a eso, Altaïr y él se turnaban, “saliendo a morir” y “renaciendo” cada cierto tiempo, la gente en la isla, no hacia preguntas, aceptando lo que se les decía.</p>
<p>Y finalmente entraron en contacto con los Assassins, con el portador del medallón de esa época, y de las demás épocas, el portador dejaba su “su esencia en el medallón, que le daba entrada al Códice, hasta que perdieron la conexión, el ultimo el maestro de este, Dante Alighieri muriera sin poder pasarlo, dejándolo en manos de Dominico Auditore, solo sabiendo que el medallón debía ser pasado a alguien con el don del águila.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Para entonces, el Altaïr de esa línea había muerto y se había “unido” a su versión de la otra línea, y no solo eso. Si no que antes de acomodarse en su “cama” intercambio una sonrisa con Malik ahora completo, y un leve saludo con Kadar quien paso corriendo al lado de su hermano mayor encaminándose a hacer cambio con Bayek.</p>
<p>-Toma tu sueño de belleza Altaïr, te hace falta, me encargare de mantener el sitio andando como siempre -comento Malik, notándose mucho más relajado a comparación del de sus recuerdos. El aludido se rio y se acomodó en su camastro en el “salón del sueño”.</p>
<p>-Lo sé, siempre lo has hecho -sonrió antes de cerrar sus ojos, para entrar al Códice donde le esperaban varios rostros familiares, no podían rescatarlos a todos, solo aquellos que tocaron algún objeto del edén, y por suerte, al menos Sef estaba con él, pero este no quería aun “volver” estaba bien en el códice observando como otros por el medallón.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ezio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Capítulo 5</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tan pronto abrió sus ojos, supo que no fue una alucinación. Ezio aun en su cama parpadeo lentamente sus ojos recorriendo ese sitio tan familiar y desconocido, su habitación de la infancia en Florencia, en el Palazzo Auditore, escuchando el sonido de la calle fuera de su ventana, de la gente despertándose en su hogar, el aroma de pan recién hecho que su madre, seguro se despertó a prepararlo desde muy temprano. Lo siguiente que noto, fue la ausencia de muchos dolores, era impresionante darse cuenta de cuanto dolor sufrió por tantos años de manera constante, dolores que se volvieron tan naturales como el respirar, hasta ahora que ya no los tenía, elevo sus manos frente a sus ojos mirándolos atento notando la falta de muchas cicatrices, se sentó con un movimiento lento casi perezoso, parte de él aun no lograba comprender, su mente todavía no terminaba de procesar el milagro que estaba pasando en ese segundo. Entonces levanto la mirada y se vio al espejo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La mirada anonadada que el chico de 15 años en el espejo le devolvió le hiso parpadear recuperándose lentamente de la impresión, sabía que el volver en el tiempo le daría la oportunidad de salvar a su familia, pero nunca se imaginó que le dieran dos años para lograrlo, parte de él estaba preparándose para tal vez una semana antes del lio a lo mucho, miles de planes pasando por su cabeza, aunque claramente esto daba mucho más tiempo para planear, también abría una gran cantidad de posibilidades nuevas, y muchos más problemas ya que no recordaba prácticamente nada de cuando tenía 15 años. Nada más aparte, que su hermano comenzó entonces su entrenamiento, aunque no estaba seguro de la fecha exacta, se movió apartando las cobijas de encima y se detuvo al detectar un leve brillo debajo de su almohada, lo elevo descubriendo un medallón, parecido a las llaves de Altaïr, sin dudarlo lo tomo cerrando sus ojos. Recuerdos comenzaron a invadirlo, información, ese era un medallón que paso de generación en generación, guardando las memorias de la hermandad desde sus orígenes, una gota de sangre de cada uno de sus portadores, pero se rompió la cadena en su bisabuelo, quien lo tomo cuando su maestro se lo dio antes de morir sin poder darle más instrucción aparte que debía mantenerse dentro de la familia, que era un objeto importante, luego su abuelo lo heredo, y este lo paso en su lecho de muerte a Giovanni, y como su padre se lo entrego como regalo de cumpleaños la noche anterior.</p>
<p>Ezio parpadeo mirando el medallón en sus manos antes de levantarse y fue a buscar su cuchillo con el que se pinchó el dedo y luego coloco la gota de sangre en el centro de su roca negra, la cual se volvió roja con un suave brillo.</p>
<p>“Bienvenido hermano, aquí estamos, por ahora reconecta con tu familia, vive normal, nos pondremos en contacto pronto” le llego la voz de Altaïr en un susurro, y asintió de alguna manera sabiendo que este podía verle, se colocó el medallón al cuello y se fue a buscar ropa para vestirse, estaba nervioso, hacía mucho tiempo que olvido los rostros de sus hermanos y de su padre, solo esperaba no soltarse a llorar al verles de nuevo, sería muy problemático explicar todo eso. Oculto el medallón bajo sus ropas mirándose al espejo curioso, sintiéndose extraño de no ver sus túnicas de asesino o su capucha, y aun anonadado de ver su rostro tan joven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aspirando profundamente para prepararse para salir del cuarto se miró en el espejo mientras acomodaba sus ropas, aunque antes de que pudiera terminar de convencerse la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta de golpe por un apuesto adolecente de 18 años, cabellos castaños oscuros revueltos no muy largos, su camina abierta un poco dejando ver algo de piel, con aire rebelde, y sonriente. Ezio sintió su corazón detenerse por casi una eternidad, sin lograr reaccionar hasta que de pronto Federico llego a su lado pasándole un brazo por su cuello.</p>
<p>“Hermanito! Milagroso verte despierto tan temprano, mírate, tan maduro luego de tu cumpleaños, estas ya vestido, uno no pensaría que es el mismo que comió tantos pasteles que casi tuvo que rodar en vez de caminar ayer” le dijo el otro alegre y algo burlón, aunque su mirada se volvió algo preocupada y su sonrisa desapareció un poco mirándole atento “¿Sigues mal? Pareces algo pálido” dijo este moviéndose para verle mejor, aunque luego su mirada de preocupación casi paso a horror “Merda, pero que pasa ¿Ezio?” exclamo cuando su hermanito de pronto estaba llorando y le abrazo con fuerza, Federico agito sus brazos sorprendido por unos segundos, pero de inmediato le abrazo de vuelta y acaricio los risos de su hermano, sintiéndose realmente preocupado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ezio no lograba controlarse, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su hermano sintiéndole como de inmediato le sujetaba protector y preocupado. Y con eso, décadas de guardar sus lágrimas, décadas de buscar su venganza, de sentir todo ese dolor ese pesar, parecieron salir, sintiendo a su hermano mayor abrazándolo protector, vivo, a su lado, y dejándose sentirse de 15 años una vez más, no presto atención a su hermano llamando a su madre y padre totalmente afligido porque su hermanito no dejaba de llorar con tanto dolor, mas lagrimas salieron cuando llegaron sus padres y el resto de su familia, quienes de inmediato intentaron consolarlo e intentar entender, pero Ezio no decía nada, solo les abrazaba y se aferraba a estos, incluso sorprendió a Claudia y al pequeño Petruccio cuando les abrazo a ambos con fuerza besando sus mejillas, Claudia dio una exclamación de horror escapando de sus brazos y escondiéndose detrás de su madre, limpiándose los besos húmedos de su hermano lunático, mientras que Petruccio abrazo de vuelta a Ezio sintiendo que este realmente necesitaba poder sentir que estaba bien, casi quería llorar con el percibiendo que lo que sea que le hiso llorar, tal vez una pesadilla había sido terrible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giovanni suspiro cuando casi media hora después, Ezio finalmente se calmó y quedo dormido agotado por sus lágrimas, y ahora acostado en la cama con Petruccio en sus brazos y su madre acariciando sus cabellos y limpiando su rostro, miro a su familia, Claudia sentada al pie de la cama daba ligeras palmaditas a la pierna cercana de su hermano mayor, y un afligido Federico de pie junto a la cama abría y cerraba sus manos no sabiendo donde estaba el enemigo que hizo llorar a su hermanito de esa manera, y le dirigía miradas perdidas a su padre buscando su guía.</p>
<p>-Debe haber sido una pesadilla, y terrible para afectarlo así -suspiro Maria terminando de limpiar el rostro del dormido Ezio.</p>
<p>-Bueno, a partir de ahora no puede comer más de un pastelillo antes de dormir -comento Giovanni arrancando una suave risa de Claudia, causa que relajo a Federico quien sonrió levemente ante eso. El patriarca se acercó y acaricio los cabellos de Ezio y sonrió cariñoso a Petruccio quien se dejó usar como almohada por su hermano mayor y daba pequeñas palmaditas al brazo de este casi arrullándolo, se inclinó a darles un beso en la frente a cada uno antes de elevarse -bajemos a desayunar, Federico puedes subir a Petruccio y Ezio algo de comida para que coman aquí arriba por hoy, y puedes quedarte en casa hoy -le dijo al mayor de sus hijos quien asintió relajándose un poco, tranquilo de saber podría quedar a cuidar de sus hermanos pequeños. Maria beso a sus hijos y se levantó y juntos salieron seguidos de Claudia y Federico poco después.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Para cuando despertó de nuevo Ezio, y comió con sus hermanos en la cama, sonrojado por lo que había pasado, les explico que tuvo un sueño muy realista, del cual no quería hablar todavía, los otros lo aceptaron y bajaron luego de que se lavó el rostro, Petruccio aun preocupado por su hermano mayor se quedó a su lado siguiéndole por todos los sitios ese día, y Federico se aseguró de entretenerlos con juegos de mesa o leyéndoles alguna historia, Claudia se unió con ellos en el salón de juegos, y para cuando la cena llego Ezio ya estaba sonriendo y riendo como siempre, cosa que trajo calma al resto de la familia. Ezio por su parte, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo y controlado, se prometió que no pensaba que nadie lastimaría de nuevo a su familia, pero esta vez sabía que no estaba solo, y que por ahora haría lo que estos le dijeron “conectar y disfrutar de su familia y vida normal”, sabia tenían tiempo, más que suficiente tiempo para salvarlos a todos. Y mirando a su hermano menor comer lentamente su comida sentado a su lado, el recordar lo enfermo que llegaba a ponerse, decidió que también debía asegurarse que su hermanito debía recuperarse.</p>
<p>          “Todo lo arreglaremos” se dijo a sí mismo, y dejo su mirada viajar por los cuadros del comedor, su mirada deteniéndose en una que le era familiar, antes de con un golpe mental la imagen de su querido amigo Leonardo le llego, y se puso a toser cuando al aspirar por la sorpresa casi un bocado hace el viaje a sus pulmones por error, su hermano menor le dio rápidamente unas palmadas en la espalda ayudándole. “¿Ya estaba aquí en Florencia?” se preguntó, decidido a buscarle también, esta vez no sería tan tonto como antes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>En el templo Desmond dormido, sonrió mirando a Ezio interactuar con su familia, antes de retirarse de ahí, entrando al espacio especial en el gris, donde podía ver el gran “árbol del destino” donde podía ver los cálculos, los nexos, los diferentes mundos y versiones del universo, tantas posibilidades, tantas opciones, incluso podrá ver espejos dentro de los espejos donde versiones diferentes de sí mismo decidían diferentes cambios, diferentes hilos, y diferentes patrones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aún faltaba tiempo para salir, pero siempre era interesante ver todas las posibilidades que existían. Sonrió un poco más cuando vio la línea donde su hijo Elija finalmente lograba destruir a Juno, sintiéndose muy orgulloso por este.</p>
<p>Con un suspiro siguió durmiendo, aun no era hora de despertar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bien, no entren en pánico, como notaran esta es la primera parte de una serie. Escribiendo los capítulos me di cuenta que quería expandir un poco mas en diferentes opciones, así que dije, ah, pues voy a escribir un fanfic por cada "opción" que se me han ocurrido, y claro, voy a escribir en uno solo todo lo que tiene que ver con Ezio. Tengo notas de todo y espero poder sacar la siguiente parte pronto, solo ténganme un poquito de paciencia, la universidad online y un bebe de 3 años en casa suelen llevarse mucho de mi tiempo libre, pero no pienso dejar esto sin continuar. Gracias a todos por el apoyo. </p>
<p>Soon coming Back n_n</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>